Forbidden, Forever
by Matrix14
Summary: The first fic I ever wrote - and I just found it. AAAAARGH! KILL ME! no, seriously... Ginny's in her seventh year, and she's lonely on account of Harry, Hermione and Ron leaving. She finds comfort from an unexpected source. G/?. Please r/r.
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden, Forever  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Standing there on the platform at Kings Cross, Ginny felt like crying.  
She was just about to start her seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of   
Witchcraft and Wizardry and she wasn't looking forward to it one bit.  
Last year Ron, the youngest of her older brothers had left. So had his best  
friends, Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, who Ginny had admired tremendously.  
Not only did she not have any of her brothers with her anymore, but Harry had married  
Hermione, at which she had been most upset.  
Ginny looked for her friends among the crowd, then remembered that she didn't  
have any and slipped back into her daydream.  
She had felt terrible all summer because the only person she had ever been close  
to had also left. Seamus Finnigan was now travelling in Japan with Lavender Brown   
after politely telling Ginny at the end of last year that he wasn't ready for commitment,   
and that it was him, not her. You know, thought Ginny, the usual kind of crap.  
Seamus had been the only person she had ever given herself to, you know, properly.   
Ron had been furious and threatened to kill Seamus, but she had told him that it was her   
life and she could do what she wanted.   
"Look what my life's like now." She murmured.  
She heard the whistle of the train go and she hurredly dragged her hand across her  
eyes and hoped no one could tell she'd been crying.  
  
Later that month.........  
  
Ginny took her place at the Gryffindor table and waited for the food to appear. Just then,   
her least favourite person in the world sat down next to her. It was Colin Creevey.  
Ginny had many admirers because she was beautiful. She had grown from Skinny Ginny  
the ugly duckling, into a tall, willowy, porcelain skinned swan. Her eyes were no longer murky   
grey, but clear, sparkling turquoise and she was no longer thin, but slim. She had a certain  
way of walking that made guys stare.  
Unfortunately, Colin had been one of the dozens turned down when Ginny had agreed to  
go out with Seamus, and, equally unfortunately, he was still very bitter about it.   
Still, thought Ginny, he managed to find time to sleep with as many girls as possible  
in a week as well as find time to insult her.  
She pulled out her timetable and was surprised to find that all though she had double  
potions with Proffessor Snape first lesson, she didn't seem to mind. Snape isn't actually that   
bad, she thought.  
"Stop it, Ginny." she said quietly to herself.  
Just then, she had the feeling someone was watching her. She looked up and saw Snape   
staring at her. But this wasn't the usual, hate-filled look he gave her, it was different somehow,  
more warm and, dare she say it, normal. He looked away, startled. No, thought Ginny, stop  
thinking like this. Then it hit her, something was different about him. He had washed his hair!  
Ginny was amazed and slightly afraid to find herself thinking, he isn't that bad looking is he?  
"Actually," she said to herself, "he's not bad at all".  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K. Rowling (to whom we praises sing),  
but the plot is mine as far as I know. Sorry if anyone else has done this before.  
  
Author's note: Aaaaaaarggghh! The end of the world is nigh! I just found this fic - IT'S THE FIRST ONE I EVER  
DID! I put this up a while ago, but I took it down in the end. I dunno why. So I found it and decided to post it again.  
This fic is dedicated to miss420.  
P.S. Please review!   
  



	2. Chapter 2 (original title, no?)

Forbidden, Forever: Part 2.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny pushed the thoughts she was having to the back of her mind, but she was finding it  
really hard. Having no one to talk to didn't help, she thought. How can I not think about him  
when I've got nothing else better to do?  
Mainly, the reason she had no friends was because all the girls blamed Ginny for   
stealing their boyfriends, which was not in the least bit intentional. All the boys hated her for  
turning them down before various balls and parties. Ginny had never felt so lonely in her life.  
She couldn't stop thinking about Snape. She didn't know why, but there was just a little   
voice at the back of her head going, "just look at him, go on." So she did. She glanced up at  
the top table and was startled to find Snape's eyes on her again. Her eyes met his. Instead of   
glittering with the usual malice, they almost looked friendly. As she stared into his eyes, her   
world stopped turning. The noise of everyone around her disappeared and it seemed like the   
only two people in the hall were her and Snape. She found herself smiling at him.  
Bang! Ginny was brought out of her dream by Colin Creevey knocking the pumpkin juice  
jug over, the juice went all over Ginny and her robes were soaked.  
She jumped up and shouted at him.  
"Look what you've done, you idiot!" People began to stare.  
"Sorry," he drawled in that arrogant manner he had (he was almost as bad as  
Malfoy), "Wouldn't want to dirty your clothes would we now, whore?"  
"How dare you!" She screeched and pulled out her wand, "RICTUSEMPRA!"  
Colin ducked but pulled out his own wand and yelled back, "DENSUAGEO!" At which Ginny   
ducked too, but only just in time. When she looked up, Snape had Colin by the back of his  
robes.  
"Right, that's enough! Detention both of you. Creevey, tomorrow, 7:30. Gin,... I mean Weasley,  
tonight, 7:30, my office. Now go to your lessons," he looked around, "ALL OF YOU!"   
Snape caught Ginny's eye but hurredly looked away and went off to his classroom.  
  
How Ginny survived the potions lesson, she didn't know. She kept her head down, reading her   
textbook, avoiding looking at Snape. He was strangely pre-occupied and even forgot to be   
horrible to the Gryffindors (with the exception of Colin, to whom he was being particularly  
vindictive). Her relief when the bell went was profound and she practically ran out of the door  
and down the corridor.  
When she reached the portrait hole she leaned against the wall and gasped for breath.  
"How can I get through a detention with him on my own, if I can't get through a lesson with the   
rest of the class?" She thought. "What the hell is wrong with me?"  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

Forbidden, Forever: Part 3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny found that all through the rest of the day couldn't concentrate. Sitting in Transfiguration,   
she was in a world of her own. Proffessor McGonagall was so annoyed with her at the end of  
the lesson that she gave them extra homework and Ginny got a lot of very sarcastic   
"thankyou"s from the other Gryffindors. As 7:30 rolled round Ginny gladly left the Gryffindor  
Tower where Colin was telling people that she had purposely attacked all those people in the   
first year, which Ginny had got sick and tired of denying and was instead saying nothing at all.  
She had been trying to read 'Advanced Transfiguration' by Christina Swop, but found it hard,   
hearing loud snide comments about her from the opposite side of the room. She got up and  
walked out through the portrait hole, hearing Colin say,  
"Didn't you always think there was something dodgy about her?"   
However, when she was out of the hole, sheer panic hit her. How can I do this, she   
thought, I'll be a nervous wreck after an hour with him. Hurrying, not wanting to be late, she   
went down the corridor to the dungeons.   
"It won't be that bad." she said to herself before knocking on the door. She went in and saw  
Snape standing, looking at a book. Yes it will, she thought, her heart sinking.  
"Ah, Ginny, you're here. Sit down." He indicated a chair and she sat, feeling very worried.   
"Dumbledore would like you to tell me if there is anything bothering you." He said, while he  
pulled up a chair on the opposite side of the table. "Well, is there anything?" Ginny avoided his  
eyes. As if I'd tell you, she thought. "Ah, but you'd like to wouldn't you?" a nasty little voice said  
at the back of her head.  
"No, nothing." She replied, still studying the table.  
"Good, I'd like you to copy out this section of the book." He indicated a piece of writing on   
advanced reviving spells. Ginny was amazed, where was the horrible detention she'd been  
expecting? Still, she wasn't going to complain.  
She got out her quill and parchment and began to copy the writing. She was keeping her  
head down but she could feel him watching her. She let her hair fall over her face, blocking it   
from view. Ginny had no idea what time it was, she just carried on writing, feeling tense and   
never once relaxing. Please please please let it be midnight soon, she thought, then I can go.  
To her relief, Ginny finally heard the clock strike 12.   
"You have served your detention," said Snape from in front of her, "you may go."  
Ginny looked up and saw him holding the door open for her. She crammed her things into her   
bag and hurried towards the door. As she was about to go out of the door, she suddenly  
decided to look at him. She looked up and their eyes locked. They stood and looked at each   
other for what looked like an eternity until he put a hand to her cheek and lifted her head gently.  
He kissed her. First of all the kiss was gentle and soft, then she returned the kiss and it got  
deeper and more passionate. Without breaking the kiss, Snape closed the door.   
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Forbidden, Forever: Part 4  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape woke and tried to sit up. He looked round and saw Ginny asleep next to him.  
Oh God, he thought, what have I done? Ginny murmured and snuggled closer to him. They  
were lying together in the bed in Snape's chamber and, though he knew what they had done   
was wrong, he felt totally happy for the first time in years. She lay next to him, nestled on his  
shoulder. He could feel her breath on his neck and felt her heart beating against his. Her right  
leg was tucked over his and the palm of her right hand lay on his chest over his heart.  
He wrapped his arms around Ginny and whispered to her.   
"This is the perfect place to die, holding you in my arms." He kissed her forehead. Ginny   
smiled and stirred, opening her eyes and gazing up into his. He smiled.  
"Hi." She said, "You don't hate me do you?"  
"of course not, why?" he replied. "Do you hate me?"  
"No."  
"Good."  
"What are we going to tell everyone?" She asked, sitting up slightly. Suddenly, the same  
thought dawned on him and he too sat up.  
"Why do we have to tell them anything?"  
"Because sooner or later someone's going to realise something's up. I mean," she paused, "if  
you want to see me again?"  
"Of course I want to see you again. What made you think I wouldn't?"  
"Oh, I don't know......." Her voice trailed off and he kissed her. God, he thought, this is a  
Weasley I'm kissing. I've just slept with a Weasely!  
As they lay there, entwined in each others arms, Ginny thought, I'm starting to fall in love  
with him. I'm starting to fall in love with my teacher. Even though both of them worried, they both  
felt completely happy and when they got up and dressed, Ginny felt like singing.  
Just as Ginny was about to go out of the door, Snape caught her hand.  
"You do realise I'll be in deep trouble if anyone finds out, don't you?"  
"Yes, I know. Anyway, I haven't got any friends that I can tell have I?"  
They kissed each other good bye and as they went their separate ways, Snape thought, I'm  
going to marry that girl.  
  
One Month Later.....  
  
Ginny and Snape had managed to keep their relationship a secret and Ginny was spending  
most of her nights with Snape in his chamber. That month had been the happiest of   
Ginny's life and Snape felt the same. He had told her at least twice that he loved her, but   
Ginny had never said it to him. She had said she loved Seamus and look what happened so  
she wasn't going to say anything like that until she was really sure. To mark their anniversary,  
Snape had conjured Fairies to sit in the trees along the path and he was planning on them   
going for a romantic walk in the grounds. He knew a charm which would make him and Ginny   
invisible so there was no need to worry about being seen.   
Ginny sang as she brushed her hair and got dressed. Severus had told her to wear   
something nice so she put on her green silk dress with flared sleeves that Ron always said  
would make Michelle Pfieffer go green with envy. She had been looking forward to tonight all   
week and was in such a good mood that she just laughed when Colin told her that she looked  
like a catarpillar in her dress. She climbed through the portrait hole and ran down the main   
corridor to the to the entrance hall. She saw Severus and slowed down, unable to stop herself  
from smiling.  
He turned and saw her.   
"You look wonderful. Come on, I've got something to show you." He grabbed her hand and they   
ran, giggling like a couple of five year olds, down to the lake. They reached the water's edge   
and sat down. "Here, stand still." Severus waved his wand over them and   
whispered, "Invisbilis". Ginny looked down and saw that she was now invisible. She could   
only see Severus. "Don't worry, to everyone else, we're both invisible." He waved his wand   
again. "Romanticus Lightius". The grounds appeared lit by thousands of candles.  
"Oh, Severus, it's lovely!" Ginny had never seen a more beautiful sight before in her life.  
Suddenly, she felt very faint. She grabbed Severus' arm to stop herself from falling.  
"What's wrong?" Severus held her so she could regain her balance.  
"Nothing, I just feel a bit hot." Ginny closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She suddenly   
collapsed against Severus.  
"GINNY!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Forbidden, Forever: Part 5  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Severus Snape ran towards the hospital wing. He had scooped Ginny up in his arms and was   
running full pelt through the corridors. He reached the doors and shouted.  
"Poppy! Poppy! Open the doors!" He heard scrabbling and the sound of a key turning in a lock.  
The door opened.  
"Oh, my! Come inside quickly!" Madame Pomfrey held the door open and he hurried inside.   
Luckily, there was no one else in the beds and he lay Ginny down on one of them.  
"What's wrong with her Poppy?"   
"Well I can't tell until she revives. Stay with her. I'll go and get Dumbledore." With that she   
rushed out of the door.   
Severus sat down in a chair next to the bed. He bent over Ginny and brushed away her hair  
from her face.   
"Come on Ginny, don't do this to me." He muttered. He took her hand and sat, watching her   
breathe. How long can it take? he thought.  
"Severus!" He let go of Ginny's hand and sprang out of the chair.  
"Dumbledore, what happened to her."  
"That's what I was going to ask you Severus."  
"Ah, right, erm, yes. Well.... I was going for a walk because I, I had finished all my marking and  
I decided that it was a nice night for, I mean," Oh God, he thought, why do I have to go red now?  
"But Severus," Proffessor McGonagall had also appeared, "How did you find Ginny Weasely?"  
"Ah, well, I saw her walking too and I went over to ask her what she was doing outside at that   
time of night. She just fainted so I brought her up here."  
"So you have no idea what happened? Never mind. Poppy, see if she can be treated."  
"But Dumbledore, I hardly think she will be unsuitable!"  
"We can't take any chances. Please do the tests now. We will wait for you in your office.   
Severus, this way please." Dumbledore indicatedthe office. Severus took one last look at Ginny  
and walked into the office. He had a horrible feeling that Dumbledore had put two and two   
together.  
Meanwhile, Madame Pomfrey was conducting various tests on Ginny. She gently poked   
Ginny's forehead with her wand and prodded a piece of parchment. She looked at it and   
seemed to stop breathing for a second.  
"Oh, my!"  
At that, Ginny stirred and her eyes opened.   
"Where am I ? Where's Severus?"  
Poppy's eyebrows raised. "Severus?"  
"Oh, I mean Proffessor Snape. What happened to me? I don't remember anything. What were   
you doing to me?"  
"I think Dumbledore needs to be here to hear this. DUMBLEDORE, COULD YOU COME IN  
HERE PLEASE!?"  
Dumbledore appeared at the door of the office, followed by Severus and Proffessor   
McGonagall.  
"Certainly Poppy. What is it?" He sat down.  
"We cannot treat Ginny, unless we want to risk it....."  
"Poppy!" Proffessor McGonagall stepped forward, "surely not!"  
"What, what can't you do? What's the matter? I don't understand." Ginny shot a look at   
Severus. He was sitting with his head in his hands.  
"Ginny," Dumbledore looked at her with his piercing stare, "is there any way you could be   
pregnant?"  
"What! No, absolutely n... Oh my god!" She looked horrified at Severus.  
Proffessor McGonagall looked at Ginny."Oh, Ginny! How could you!"   
  
  
  



	6. Chapter 6

Forbidden, Forever: part 6  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One Month later.........  
  
Ginny had recovered well and a month later was called back into Dumbledore's office. She and  
Severus had discussed it. She would keep the baby. By the time she had it, it would almost be  
the end of the year and after school had finished, Ginny would anounce who the father was and   
go to live with Severus. She stood in the office waiting for someone to say something. The   
hardest thing she'd had to do was tell her family.  
  
~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh, Ginny! How could you! You've disgraced the family's name. I'm disgusted with you! Go,   
don't enter this house again. You will not be hearing from me or your father again. You are no   
longer a part of this family."  
"But I'm your daughter!"  
"You are no daughter of mine!" With that her mother had broken down and had sat weeping,   
as Ginny ran out of the house. What was even worse was that her brothers were no longer   
permitted to speak to her and they dared not defy her Mother because they depended on her   
for their financial support. Ginny had run out of the house and flown off back to Hogwarts   
weeping because the one person of who's support she was sure (apart from Severus) had   
disowned her and she was alone with no family to turn to.  
  
~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~  
  
Proffessor McGonagall was sitting to one side of Dumbledore, and Severus was standing   
looking out of the window.  
"Ginny, please take a seat." Ginny sat down and looked at Dumbledore. "We need to know the   
name of the father of your child. Without it we cannot help you, even if we wanted to."  
"Why not Proffessor?" Severus interupted.  
"It is a basic rule of magic. Do not destroy something unless you know everything it is possible   
to about it."  
Ginny jumped up.  
"Destroy!? Proffessor Dumbledore, I want this baby and I will not disclose the identity of the   
father until after it is born. If you will excuse me," she moved towards the door, "I have lessons   
to attend."  
"Ginny, please sit down. I apologise, I did not mean to upset you. Besides, it is Saturday, you   
have no lessons. I just took it for granted you would not want this child."  
"Why? I am 2 months pregnant. My baby has fingers and toes and looks like a human being.   
How could you think I'd kill it."  
"I'm sorry. If your mind is made up I cannot make you change it. You may go. Please be careful  
and don't put yourself under too much stress. I have arranged a separate room for you to live in.  
Severus, could you show Ginny her room." Severus and Ginny stood up and walked out amid   
puzzled looks from Proffessor McGonagall.  
Snape took Ginny down into the dungeons. They stopped outside his room.  
"Don't worry, I think Dumbledore knows about us. You are sleeping in my room, that is, if you  
want to."  
"Of course I want to. Oh, Severus. My parents have disowned me, my brothers won't speak to  
me and every single person in the castle is talking about me." She began to cry,"I don't know  
what to do."  
She leaned against his chest and he opened the door. He closed it behind them and leant   
against it, holding Ginny.  
"Hush, it'll be alright. You've still got me, Hermione still wants to talk to you, Dumbledore   
understands. Everything'll be fine."  
  
Seven months later..........  
  
It was the last day of June and Ginny had been sitting on the bed, reading when suddenly.....  
"Severus!" Ginny gasped.  
"What is it?"  
"I think my waters just broke."  
"Oh God. Wait here, I'll get Madame Pomfrey." He ran out of the room and Ginny lay down,   
trying not to panic.  
  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

Forbidden Forever: part 7  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ginny lay on a bed in the hospital ward with Madame Pomfrey standing next to her. Proffessor  
Dumbledore, Proffessor McGonagall and Severus were standing in the office, Severus was   
striding back and forth across the room, and Proffessor McGonagall was still puzzled as to why  
he had to be there. From the other room, Ginny screamed. Severus stopped dead.  
"Dumbledore!"  
"No Severus. Leave it to Poppy."   
Proffessor McGonagall looked at Dumbledore quizically. She still couldn't quite figure out what  
was going on.  
Ginny lay there, panting.  
"Where's Proffessor Snape?"  
"In the office dear, why?"  
"Can he come in here please."  
"Why dear? I don't think-" She was cut short by Ginny screaming again. "I'll ask proffessor   
Dumbledore."  
Proffessor Dumbledore sat, twiddling his thumbs, waiting for Madame Pomfrey to inform   
them of the birth. Severus was still pacing back and forwards.   
"Severus, please sit down, you are making me dizzy. Poppy will inform us of any changes in   
the situation."  
"She sounds like she's dying, Dumbledore. I should be in there."  
Proffessor McGonagall suddenly remembered who Severus looked like."You look just like   
Remus did when I had Katy." (Remus and McGonagall had got married). Suddenly, what she   
had just said dawned on her. "Oh my God, Severus. It.., it's you isn't it." She sat down.  
"What do you mean?" Severus asked. As if you don't know, he thought.  
"You're the father. I can't believe I was so stupid not to realise it. Oh, Severus. How could you.  
She's a student! do you know what the Ministry will say?!"  
"Don't you realise that I don't care what the Ministry say? I love Ginny and she loves me. That's   
all that matters to me. Her family have disowned her, I'm all she's got left. When this year   
finshes, she's coming to live with me and we'll be a proper family. I'm going to ask her to marry  
me."  
"Marry you?" Proffessor McGonagall repeated faintly, she was still in shock. There was a knock   
at the door.  
"Dumbledore," It was Madame Pomfrey, "Ginny wants Severus to go in?"  
Severus looked at Dumbledore, who nodded. He proceeded through the door. Madame   
Pomfrey was about to follow him.  
"Poppy, let them have a moment alone."  
Severus hestitingly looked through the door.  
"Severus!" Ginny gasped. He rushed to the side of the bed and hugged her.  
"It's alright, they know. About us I mean. How are you?" Ginny looked at him. "Oh, ask a stupid  
question."  
Ginny screamed and Madame Pomfrey came rushing in. Severus didn't let go of Ginny's hand  
(or rather couldn't as she was gripping it so hard) and Madame Pomfrey gave him a reproving  
glare.  
"Come on, push." Madame Pomfrey took Ginny's other hand. She gave a final scream and   
Severus felt like she had broken his fingers.   
"Oh, my!" Madame Pomfrey gasped.  
  
Half an hour later........  
  
Proffessors Dumbledore and McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey were standing round Ginny's   
bed. Severus was sitting on the corner of it with an arm round Ginny and they were gazing at   
the new baby which Ginny was holding. It was a girl and they had decided to call her Cera.  
Suddenly, Severus got up.  
"I have something to ask you" He was addressing Ginny. He got down on one knee. "Will you   
marry me?"  
Ginny gasped and Dumbledore's eyes twinkled.   
"Well?"  
"Yes! Of course I will!"  
Severus got up and they embraced. The baby gurgled. They all laughed and Severus kissed   
Ginny.  
Suddenly, footsteps could be heard striding down the corridor.  
"Dumbledore!" It was Cornelius Fudge. "I want a word with you!"  
Dumbledore looked at Severus.   
"Oh dear Severus, time to face the music."   
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Chapter 8

Forbidden, Forever: part 8  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Fudge spoke to the group around the bed in a clipped and detatched way. Severus had stood  
when he came in and was looking murderous.  
"Arthur Weasley came to see me yesterday. He wants something done about this," he paused  
and looked at Ginny, she glared icily back, "Immeadiatly."  
"What do you mean, Fudge?" Severus growled dangerously. Ginny put a pacifying a hand on   
his arm but he stepped forward. "What would he like done?"  
Fudge ignored him and continued speaking to Ginny.  
"You have two choices. Give the child up for adoption, leave Snape, and pretend that nothing   
happened, and your family will accept you with open arms. If you decide to keep the child   
however, and if you continue to see Snape, the door will not be open to you again."  
Severus stepped forward again, but Ginny got out of the bed and stood up.  
"How can I forget this has happened?! If it wasn't for you and my parents I'd be happier than I  
ever have been now! I've got a beautiful daughter, supportive friends" well, she thought it won't   
hurt to slightly bend the truth, "and a loving fiance!"  
Fudge looked aghast at Severus.  
"That's right," said Severus, menacingly, "I asked Ginny to marry me, and she said yes. Any   
objections? It's just that some people manage to have feelings that you aren't capable of.  
LOVE!"  
Fudge was speechless, and Dumbledore took the opportunity to step in.  
"I think maybe you should leave now Minister."  
"Don't worry, I'm going. I just thought you'd like to know though, Snape. You have been struck   
off the board of teachers. Please be ready to leave by seven o'clock tonight." With that, he   
swept out of the door.  
Severus sank down into the chair, stunned. Ginny hugged him.  
"Oh, Severus. What are you going to do now? You lived for that job!"  
"It doesn't really make any difference." He said blankly. "I was planning to resign anyway. I  
just don't know how I can support you two." He nodded towards the baby.  
"Oh, don't worry about that." Said Dumbledore, "You are to stay as my guests until you have  
worked out your plans. Now, do you think you are well enough to go back into the castle?"  
"Ye..." Ginny started to answer when the door crashed open. It was Harry.  
"SNAPE! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HER!" He stormed across the room and grabbed   
Snape by the robes at his throat. Ginny suddenly remembered that Harry had been on a trip   
with the Aurors and would not have heard about this until he got back.  
"Harry! No!"  
Harry pulled out his wand.  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you now!" He whispered to Severus.   
"Go on then, Potter. Kill me. Make Ginny unhappy. She loves me you know, the same as I love   
her."  
This made Harry release his grip slightly and Severus shook free. Harry walked towards Ginny.  
"This is our daughter," She said. "She's called Cera." Snape came over and put his arm round   
Ginny.  
"she's beautiful. I'm sorry. I just over re-acted. Hermione tried to stop me from coming. I have to   
go now." He said all this very bitterly and than swept out, as had Fudge.  
Ginny was stunned then let out a sob.  
"I thought he'd understand!" She wept as Severus held her.  
"It'll be alright," he whispered. Yes, he thought, but you don't know that do you?  
  
  
  
  



	9. Chapter 9

Forbidden, Forever: part 9  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
One month later.....  
  
Severus stretched out in the chair he was sitting in and sighed. He had a fiance, a daughter,  
and he was about to go on a holiday with them both to the Algarve, Portugal. Nothing can spoil  
my good mood, he thought.  
  
Meanwhile......  
  
Ginny had felt unwell a few days before and was resting in the hospital wing. She looked at   
Cera who was in a cot next to the bed, and smiled. This time next week, she thought, I'll be in  
Calvoveiro relaxing on a beach with Severus and Cera.   
"Ginny?" A voice said and a familiar face appeared.  
"Seamus!" She cried. She paused, "What are you doing here?"  
"Well, I came back last night, and I decided to come and see how you were doing. So, how are   
you?"  
"I, I'm fine."  
Seamus came and sat down next to her.  
"I'm glad you're well." He paused. "I've missed you." He leaned forward to kiss her. She moved   
backwords.  
"Seamus!"  
"What?" He asked, puzzled.  
"So you think you can just stroll back into my life?!" She exploded, "Well you can't. You broke   
my heart when you left. Anyway,-" She began. Suddenly, Cera began to cry.   
Seamus jumped and looked round.  
"What the hell was that?!" He spotted Cera. "Who's that?" He turned back to Ginny   
suspiciously.  
"That's my daughter, Cera." She said, somewhat triumphantly.  
Seamus stood, speechless. It seemed that he couldn't quite find the words to express his   
feelings.  
"Your, your WHAT?"  
"My baby daughter. I'm engaged."  
"To who, you're only eighteen! I thought you loved me!"  
What a typical male thing to say, she thought, 'I thought you loved me.'  
"I did, until you left me. I actually find I enjoy life without you."  
"BUT WHO'S THE FATHER FOR GOD'S SAKE?!"  
She paused.  
"OR DON'T YOU KNOW?"  
It was Ginny's turn to shout.  
"WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM? IF YOU MUST KNOW, IT'S SEVERUS!"  
"Severus?"  
"Severus Snape."  
"What?" He took a step back. "You're disgusting."  
"I don't care what you think any more. I'm happy."  
"Good, because you're never going to see me again." He stormed out. As he did so, Ginny   
didn't see him take Cera's teddy out of the cot.  
  
Five minutes later, Severus' study....  
  
"Oh, hello Snape."  
Severus jumped out of the chair. Wasn't it Finnigan that had left Ginny?  
"You," he hissed."What are you doing here?"  
"I've come to let you know, me and Ginny are leaving. Or rather, she's leaving you."  
"What? Ginny's engaged to me."  
"Not any more she's not."  
Severus paused.  
"You honestly expect me to believe you?"  
"She thought you'd say that, so she asked me to give you this." He threw Cera's teddy at   
Severus, "She's taking Cera too. Have a nice life." With that, he exited.  
"No," Severus gasped and leaned against the wall.  
He ran his hand through his hair.  
"NO!" He ran out of the room to the astronomy tower.  
  
  
  



	10. Chapter 10: The Finale

Forbidden, Forever: part 10: the finale.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Ron thought as he flew at top speed to Hogwarts. He ran over what Seamus had said again   
and again......  
  
~~~~~~~ FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
"Did you know that your sister's engaged to Snape? He's a death eater for God's sake!"  
Seamus paced up and down the room while Ron sat in a chair and listened to him moaning.  
"I know, Seamus. But how did you find out? I thought you'd finished with Ginny."  
"I didn't! I just needed a break!"  
"She was devastated when you left. You honestly thought she'd welcome you with open arms?"  
Seamus looked slightly uncomfortable. He changed the subject.  
"Yes, but you don't know how much of a shock it was when a baby started crying and she tells   
me it's her's and Snape's! Have you seen it? I mean, I suppose it's your niece."  
"We haven't been on speaking terms." Ron said stiffly.  
"Oh. Sorry." Seamus didn't sound it. "I went and found Snape though."  
Ron sat up.  
"What did you do to him?"  
"Well, nothing." he paused, "I might have mentioned something about Ginny leaving him. Don't   
know why he got upset." Seamus did his best to look innocent. It didn't work.  
"Oh, Seamus!" Ron groaned, "what happened?"  
"He sort of ran out crying. Stupid soft lump. Looked upset enough to kill himself or something....  
oh shit!"  
Ron stood up.  
"I'm going to Hogwarts," Ron grabbed his Nimbus 8080, "stay here, you idiot. You've done   
enough damage."   
  
~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~  
  
Severus stood in the Astronomy tower and looked out at the grounds. He remembered he and   
Ginny's first 'date'. He sniffed and tried to keep the tears back. Ginny would never have given   
Finnigan Cera's teddy if she didn't mean it. He couldn't believe that they were over. He had   
nothing to live for if he didn't have Ginny or Cera. He had never thought he would ever be happy,  
let alone have a wife and daughter. Oh God, he thought, why shouldn't I just end it all now?  
He leant against the wall and finally gave in to the tears. He put his head in his hands and wept.  
He wiped the tears away and looked at the sky. Ron Weasley was flying straight at him. He  
stumbled away from the edge and turned his back on the approaching figure.  
He heard Ron land.  
"Snape?"  
Severus pulled his wand out and turned round.  
"That's right. Come to gloat?"  
"No. What are you doing?"  
"I'm ending it all. My life. I don't want to live without Ginny and Cera."  
"But Seamus was lying. Don't be so pathetic and give in so easily!"  
"PATHETIC? YOU HAVEN'T LOST FIANCE AND YOUR DAUGHTER HAVE YOU?"  
"ARE YOU DEAF, OR ARE YOU JUST BEING THICK ON PURPOSE? GINNY ISN'T LEAVING!  
SEAMUS WAS LYING!"  
"I'm not going to fall for that." Severus said miserably. He pointed the wand at his   
heart. "ATTILLIUS!"  
"NO!" Ron shouted and dived at Severus. He pushed the wand away, but got caught in the way  
of the spell. He collapsed on the floor.  
Suddenly, the door opened. Ginny had heard the shouting and had come down to look.  
"Severus what....." She saw Ron. "RON!" She turned on Severus."WHAT HAVE YOU DONE   
TO HIM?"  
Ron stirred and croaked painfully.  
"It wasn't his fault."  
Ginny ran to him and knelt so that she was cradling him. He looked up at her.  
"I'm sorry I ignored you. I am happy for you. I'm so sorry."  
  
  
Ron was carried up to the hospital wing and died an hour later holding his niece.  
  
Two months later............  
  
Ginny lay in Severus' arms in the wedding suite in the Ritz hotel. (Proffessor Dumbledore knew  
the owner). They had just been married. Harry was the best man and Dumbledore had given  
Ginny away.  
"I love you Ginny."  
"I love you too Severus."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters (*sniff*), but I do own the plot.  
  
Author's Note: As I said at the beginning of this series, this is the first one I EVER wrote, so it's not particularly  
good. Please review!  
  
Hey to: Ro, Noshi, KT, Nenni and all you other lovely people!  
  
  
  



End file.
